


Untitled

by summerbutterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Kink Meme, NSFW, Smut, bleach kink, ear nibbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter the summer after the Winter War.  Momo realizes Shiro-Chan is all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinky_Bleach Kink meme. The request was Adult!Hitsugaya/Hinamori- ear nibbling and frottage. All characters represented are over the age of 18.

The Winter War had changed him. It had changed them all, but it seemed to Hinamori that the changes were most evident in Hitsugaya. Maybe it was because she knew him best. She knew him before, back when he was simply Shiro-chan and not this...man. This quiet, meditative captain who had become even more quiet and meditative since the seasons changed and the fighting ceased and they had entered both an era of peace and one of the Seireitei's hottest summers on record.

She knew he hated the heat, which is why she tended to pass by the Division 10 barracks at sunset or later, because she knew he'd be there, perched on the window sill or physically outside, his chest bare, his eyes staring off into the distance. It was cooler at night. Not much but still... If you spent most of your time surrounded by the spirit of an ice-dragon, anything below the stifling daytime temperatures had to be good.

She never stopped when she passed. She never spoke, just kept her eyes downcast, hurrying forward, pretending to be on some random errand or another. It wasn't because she didn't want to stop. The problem lay in that it was no longer proper for her to do so. She wasn't a lieutenant any more. She was simply an unseated officer, reassigned to Division 13, gaining back her confidence and power under Captain Ukitake's watchful guidance. And she wasn't bitter. She knew that Aizen's betrayal and her injuries had rendered her incapable of performing her lieutenant duties. What had happened was just the way of things.

But if she was honest with herself, her detours past the 10th Division occurred in the hopes that maybe one night Toshiro might speak to her. They hadn't talked in so long and part of her missed the closeness of their friendship. But since she couldn't approach him, he was going to have to approach her.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before he actually did.

"Hinamori." His voice was deeper than she remembered, and she blinked slowly at him as she turned.

"Shi...Captain Hitsugaya?" He was standing tonight, arms folded, and she blinked again, trying to bring her mind into focus and not let herself get caught up in the strangely beautiful way the moonlight played over his skin.

"Captain? Since when are you so formal? What happened to Shiro-chan?"

Hinamori felt her cheeks flush. "It's not proper for an unranked officer to call a captain by such a title," she said. "Besides, you're not really Shiro-chan any more."

"I'm not?" He took a few steps toward her, bare feet silent on the dried grass. Momo looked at him out of the corner of her eye, realizing that he could actually look down on her now. Just a little.

"No, sir. You're..."

"I'm?"

"You're...Captain Hitsugaya," she finished. "One of the heroes of the war."

Hitsugaya made a non-committal noise. "I'm tired of everyone talking about the war," he said, "so why don't you tell me how you are doing. Are you well?"

"Yes, I am well."

"Captain Ukitake is taking care of you?"

"Of course."

"Good." He looked away, his expression unreadable. "When I heard you lost your rank, I asked Captain-Commander Kuchiki if you could be transferred to my division. He said no. Said that wasn't in either of our best interests."

"Y...you asked for me?" Momo was startled by this new bit of information. "I...I didn't know that. Thank you. That was very kind."

"Don't mention it."

A strange silence fell between them. Momo waited to see if he'd keep talking or dismiss her, unsure of which she might prefer. It wasn't that she truly wanted to leave, but she didn't want to be keeping him if he had other things to do.

She was about to say as much when he spoke again.

"Momo... you know I care about you, right?"

Something in his tone made Momo's heart skip a little. "Captain?"

"I said I care about you." He looked back at her. "Like a man cares about a woman?"

The formality of his words almost made her giggle. "You do?"

The amusement must have registered in her voice because Hitsugaya clenched his fists, his silver brows knitting together in an expression that was so Shiro-chan, Momo actually had to put her hand over her mouth to hold back the laughter.

"Don't mock me," he said. "I'm trying to be serious. I've waited forever to tell you this, but if all you're going to do is laugh then I'm not going to bother!"

"Oh! No! I'm not laughing! It's just..the way you said it. It was all funny and formal-sounding. I...I didn't mean to be mean."

"Whatever. Forget I said anything."

"What? No! Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo moved towards him, putting her hand on his arm. His skin was cool, slightly rough, and she could feel the uneven texture of scar tissue under the pad of her thumb. "Don't be angry. Please."

Toshiro turned back to look at her. There was a long moment when all she could see was the deep turquoise-blue of his eyes and then, before she could stop herself, she closed the distance between them, gently pressing her lips to his.

That one action changed everything.

The details became fuzzy after that. There might have been more words exchanged, there might have been nothing at all between when she realized he was kissing her back and when she found herself pressed up against the side of the building, her kimono open, Hitsugaya's warm breath tickling her skin as he nibbled her ear. There might have been a moment where she hesitated before letting her hands sink into his hair or her legs wrap around his waist, but if there was, Momo didn't remember it.

Nor did she really want to.

"Shiro..." The word came out more as more of an exhalation than a sound, and it suddenly no longer felt like a childish nickname, but an affectionate diminutive, one that would be used between lovers. Toshiro must have agreed because he groaned, pinning her to the wall with his hips, teeth tugging more incessantly at her earlobe.

"Momo..." His voice was a purr. A deep, rumbling purr. Momo arched her back, eyes falling closed.

"Shiro-chan," she sighed. "Oh gods, we shouldn't. You can't...I'm not..."

"Hush." His voice was rough as pushed against her. "Don't say we shouldn't because I don't care right now. I don't want to care. Kuchiki can go to hell and take his rules with him. It's been too long already."

She gasped as he bit the soft, tender spot just underneath her ear. There had been something more she'd wanted to say, but with his mouth trailing down her neck, and his hands caressing her back and the sudden addition of a soft, wet tongue circling her nipple, interrupting seemed like a very stupid thing to do.

So instead, she opened her eyes, her breath coming in shallow pants, and looked down.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Toshiro had never been unattractive. He'd always had a certain aura about him that had drawn her to him, even if it had been in more of an affectionate rather than sexual way. But now there was no denying her adorable friend had turned into an incredibly sexy man. A man with a tongue so wicked she lacked the words to describe it.

With each swirl, her nipple swelled a little more, until it felt like every sensation in her body was emanating from the little pink tip. And when it was good and tight, he bit down, sharp teeth worrying it just enough to make her cry out and tighten her grip on his hair.

"Oh Momo," he murmured. He sooth the wounded spot with a kiss before meeting her heavily lidded gaze. "You taste more perfect than I imagined."

His words sent shivers down her spine and she could only cling to him as one hand left her back to caress her other breast, fingers plucking at first one nipple then the other before he returned to his tongue teasing. In response, Momo's hips ground hard against his now-obvious erection, the warm, tingling spot between her legs throbbing as their bodies made contact.

Toshiro's tongue faltered.

"Momo, no. Don't do that," he gasped, but Momo ignored him, grinding again and moaning at the hot sensation that moved through her.

"Momo, please," he said. "If you do that I might..."

"Good. I want you to."

Toshiro's eyes widened just a fraction as he looked at her. Momo bit her bottom lip. She was as surprised as he was at her wanton response, but now was not the time for modesty. It was obvious he wanted her, and after so many long months of feeling lost and alone, she wanted to be wanted. She wanted it more than anything, and she wanted to be wanted by _him._

She reached out and touched his cheek. "Please, Shiro. It feels so good. I want you to feel good, too. Forget the rules, remember?"

He responded by leaning in closer and kissing her again, deep and long as he readjusted her position. "All right," he whispered. "Ok. For you. C...can you open your legs a little more?"

She did as she asked, squeaking as he gripped her hips.

"Good. Yeah, that's good." His voice had gone rough again, and Momo could hear the unevenness in his breathing. His cock pressed hot and hard against her body and for a moment, it almost felt like there weren't the thin layers of cotton material between them. It almost felt like he was going inside her, stroking her deep, claiming her as his own.

The mental image of him penetrating her aroused her even more.

"Do that again," she begged. "Right there. Just like that. Please."

"Mmmph." He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he thrust, sliding deliciously against her body, providing the almost-perfect amount of friction. She could feel him swelling more as he kept it up, over and over, slow and even, letting her feel every inch of what was hidden from her gaze. Momo dropped her chin, using the angle to take her turn at nibbling on him as she whispered in his ear.

"You feel so big," she murmured, "Some day you'll show me how big you are, won't you?"

" _DAMMIT_ , Momo!" The curse was loud, vibrating against her skin, and she felt the sharp sting of teeth again as he tried to stifle a long string of naughty, dirty words. The movement of his hips went from smooth to erratic and before she could say anything else, his fingers dug into her so hard she was sure she'd have bruises in the morning. His next thrust rubbed her exactly how she'd been craving and she could have sworn she saw stars. But that was just the beginning. Hitsugaya did it again and again until the world exploded in a bright-hot flash and her body shook from nose to toes and she came, hard and fast.

He didn't stop right away. It was a few more minutes of him grunting and panting and grinding against her pliant body before he achieved orgasm, too, cursing again as he held her close. For a long moment, the only sound she could hear was their mutual heavy breathing. Then, Toshiro's legs seemed to give out, and he sank to the grass, still holding her tight against his waist.

Momo's world slowly came back into focus.

"Wow," she whispered. "That was. Wow."

Toshiro looked at her, eyes glazed. "Yeah," he muttered. "I had no idea you were going to be so..."

"So what?"

"I don't know." With a gentleness belying his earlier rough actions, he retied her kimono for her, straightening the fabric with a practiced hand. "I don't know how to describe you, but I know I liked it." A rare smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "You have a naughty streak, Hinamori."

Momo smiled in return. "I liked it, too, and...I meant what I said. I do want to see you. I want to feel you even more." She ran a thumb across his bottom lip. "You'll come back, right?"

"You mean _you'll_ come back, don't you?" He gave the pad of her thumb a soft, open-mouthed kiss. "You'll come back as long as I'm waiting?"

Momo blinked, then nodded, her smile growing as a warm feeling engulfed her. "Yes," she said. "I will."


End file.
